Bishies Galore
by LunaDionXi
Summary: All your favorite anime guys in a giant one-shot book!    reader insert
1. Canada x Birthdays and Chainsaws

**Chainsaws and Birthdays**

"Mattie!" You glomped him as soon as he opened his door.

"Maple!" He yelped falling backward.

"I missed you so much!" You squealed snuggling to his chest "I had to trick Alfred into letting me come! So he'll be pissed. He's coming soon."

"What?" He gasped.

"So that means we have a few hours to celebrate your birthday!" You smiled.

Canada smiled fondly, then seemed to blush about something or other.

"Um, (N-Name)?" He stuttered.

"Hm?" You titled your head.

"Thanks for remembering." He smiled.

~Extended Ending~

The door suddenly slammed open.

"Brother?"

"Here's Freddy!" *chainsaw turns on*


	2. Sojun Kuchiki x Ai

_**Ai**_

You sat on the porch and looked out at the pouring rain. It was like the sky was crying with you.

Your thoughts were all on Sojun. You heart and you both knew you loved him, but you ran. You ran away from the man you loved because you were afraid. A voice in the back of your mind convinced you he wasn't yours.

You hugged your knees to your chest. The pouring rain was comforting and nostalgic. After while you laid down on your pillow and just stared out at the falling rain.

" (Name)!"

You slowly woke up and sat up.

"Sojun?" You whispered in disbelief.

He fell before you, soaked and dripping wet.

"I can't just let you walk out of my life. I need to be with you. While I was running here I only thought of you. I love you (name). I don't really know what you're fighting inside, but I'll stay with you! Let me protect you, and-"

Sojun grabbed the sides of your head and kissed you passionately. It caught you off guard but you slowly fell into the kiss. You took his shihakusho and tried to pull the rest of him out of the rain.

When you pulled away breathless, he smiled making you blush.

"Marry me." He said

" What?" You asked taken aback

"Marry me," he repeated, slipping a ring on your finger.

You smiled " Yes."

~Extended Ending~

" It's a boy!" Unohana smiled handing you the blue blanket covered bundle.

You held him in your arms smiling , and trying to adjust to the wave of new maternal feelings. Sojun smiled and kissed your sweaty forehead.

" What should we name him?" He asked

"Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki." You said watching the sleeping baby.

" Hi Byakuya. This is your Mommy and I'm your Daddy." Sojun said

You looked up at him " He looks just like you."

He laughed softly " I'll take him. You get some-" He smiled and took Byakuya in his arms " Looks like Mommy's tired, let's let her rest."

You woke up an hour later and turned to our side. You smiled as you saw the two fast asleep in the armchair by the window. You sighed contently.

There was no place you'd rather be.


	3. Japan x I love You

I apologize ahead of time if WW2 or Pearl Harbor upsets you. For the sake of the drabble it's in here. As usual I don't own anything but the plot- if that. And if those are not the correct Japanese terms I again apologize. :)

* * *

_**I love You**_

You pushed your laptop aside and started crying. Japan abruptly looked up from his current artwork.

" (Name)-chan? What's wrong?" The country asked.

When you didn't answer, he got up and made his way over to you. Unsure at how to approach you, he looked at the computer screen for clues to your sudden mood change.

His jaw clenched and fists tightened as he stared at the screen. On it, were photos of the photos of the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"Gomenasai." You choked out. (1)

Japan pulled you into an awkward hug to both of your shock.

"Arigato." He mumbled into your hair. (2)

"Ai shiteiru." You blushed. (3)

The country's face grew heated and his body tensed.

" Daisuki desu." He whispered back (4)

1) I'm sorry

2) Thank you

3) I love you

4) I really love you


	4. Ryuken Ishida x Tough Love maybe?

**_Tough Love?_**

"Ryuken~" You called.

You were walking through the 'secret' underground part of the Karakura General Hospital. Suddenly, you narrowly escaped a blue arrow.

"Holy crap! I'm just here for my physical!" You yelled.

" That was part of it. I was testing your reflexes." He answered scribbling down information on his clipboard.

"What if it hit me?" You gasped.

"Then I would have to clean up the mess. Frankly I'd rather not go through the trouble." Ryuken said pushing up his glasses.

You face faulted "Thanks…"


	5. Kyoya Hibari x That's what she said

Me: Guess who's back?

France: Moi!

Me:...Yeah you too...

France: She doesn't own anything~

* * *

" Kyoya wake up~" You called 'gently' shaking him.

He turned over and looked at you with half-opened eyes. "What is do you want herbivore?"

"I can't sleep." You said shifting your weight from one leg to the other.

" Go away herbivore." He said turning back over.

You huffed for a moment until and idea struck you.

"Fine. I'll go find Tsuna, maybe Yamamoto will help…" You smiled slyly " I bet Dino would _jump _at the chance to help _me_-"

" _Get in_." He growled.

You did as you were told, then started to giggle.

"What?" He sighed.

"That's what she said." You started to giggle more.

**~Extended Ending~**

"You'll be saying that very soon herbivore~"


	6. Britain x Game on

France: Blah…

Me: No one asked you!

France: Write about me mon petite angelina~!

Me: No you're annoying me right now…

France: *pouts* She owns nothing…But my heart~

Me: Shut up! Do you want me to get sued?

* * *

"Britain!" You called, your voice ringing in throughout the hallway.

You paused hearing voices and peeked out behind a wall. Your face lit up seeing Britain but it was short lived as a certain flying bunny made its appearance.

"Hi Britain!" The Bunny greeted.

You scoffed mocking it.

"Oh flying Mint Bunny I was wondering where you were!" The country smiled.

Your heart leapt at seeing the rare smile but your face was visibly irritated on the reason why it was there.

"Weren't you suppose to spend time with_?" it asked.

You nodded to yourself remembering the reason why you were there.

"Yes but she hasn't shown up yet." Britain frowned.

You were about to open your mouth and step forward when the rabbit spoke.

"That's ok! We can spend the _whole _day together!" It giggled flying around him.

"Oh it's on you flying icecream cone!" You growled under your breath.

**Extended Ending**

"_?" Britain gasped.

"Ssh! I'm huntin rabbit!" You said.

How you managed to steal- err borrow Switzerland's gun still remains a mystery.


	7. Gin Ichimaru x Attention

France: Wow _lapin _you're on a roll

Me: HAHAHA!

France: Le gasp! Did you eat America?

Me:….Shut the hell up….

France: Oui~ Mon cherie owns nothing~!

" I believe this belongs to you." Byakuya said.

You were promptly shoved in Gin's direction.

"Oh dear, what has she done this time?" Gin asked amused.

You smiled sheepishly " I asked him to marry me."

"Along with the Captains of squads 5,8,10,and 13. Not to mention the lieutenant of squad 9, and my own." He answered " See to it that this doesn't happen again."

The captain turned and left.

Gin brought his focus to you, smiling like usual. " I think I'm a little jealous. You never asked me to marry you."

You smiled " Because I knew you'd say yes. But don't worry I love you tons too! " You hugged his arm as you both walked.

"What would you have done if one of them said yes?" He mused.

" I hadn't thought that far." You said "Captain Aizen asked the same thing."

Gin suddenly stopped and looked down at you with one blue eye open " Don't ask _him _things like that."

You leaned your head against his arm and hugged it tighter " 'Kay." You paused " You're jealous aren't you?"

He laughed lightly " I like your attention."


	8. America x Scary Movies

Switzerland: Dumb ass.

Me: Where the hell did you come from?

Switzerland: Liechtenstein wanted to read one of your stories and I had to make sure it was safe first.

Me:….

France: Oh mon lapin~ *naked*

Switzerland: *starts shooting*

Me:…I own nothing…*twitches*

* * *

" Hey_!" The energetic blond called you on the telephone.

You giggled already knowing who it was on the other end "Hey America, what's up?"

"I got these new super scary movies! Do you wanna come over and see them with me?"

"Sure, why not. I'll see you soon then." You said.

" Sweet!" He cheered.

You had know America to be a tad bit afraid when it came to scary movies. Okay he was a giant bowl of jelly if you even said the word _ghost. _Britain had actually proved that during a world meeting when America had started to doze off. However you wanted to remain optimistic….

"AH!" America screamed.

That was before the first movie had started.

You sighed and paused it " Amer-…" You looked on the other side of the couch for your blond companion " America, there's nothing scary about ghosts."

"SSHHH! They'll hear you!" He said.

" You do know that they're showing haunted places in _the states,_ right?" You asked.

The movie consisted of so-called haunted places in America. You thought it was pretty obvious, but apparently it didn't hit him quite yet.

" I'M HAUNTED?" He jumped on to your lap and passed out.

Maybe next time you'd pick the movie...


End file.
